


10 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	10 Sheeko Gaaban

Sida ilmo wuxuu ka soo baxay tuureen daaqada. On kale wuxuu ku soo laabtay gurmadka ee orso in masrax inkastoo uu waayay mid ka mid ah gacmihiisa. In mid ka mid ah ay dabeecad u jaleelada ahaa: Markuu u yimid in ay jacaylka samaynta had iyo jeer ahaa dhiiranaanta weyn inuu isaga dhaadhiciyo inaan sameeyo waxyaalo doqon.


End file.
